


Hold It Against Me || Seblessotto || Shower Fic

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: EDM, Refune Records, Swedish DJ, Swedish House Mafia
Genre: Comedy, Does anyone even read these stories anymore, M/M, OT3, Shower Sharing, Smut, hella smut, some singing in the shower cause who doesn't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: Alesso and Sebastian Ingrosso have a sleepover planned, just eating pizza, drinking beer and lazily watching constant MTV. Then Otto calls to visit and things start..... heating up.This fic turns into a smutty shower-sharing fic. With all characters switching from sub to dom, or the other way around.(Yay for first fic written about Otto!!)(Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea for this story. )





	Hold It Against Me || Seblessotto || Shower Fic

 

"You-uhh... You got a little something-" Alesso automatically wiped the corner of his mouth, where he wanted Sebastian to wipe his own.

Ingrosso did so, and looked to his outstretched finger.

A chip.

A chip off a chip.

"Oh there it is," Seb grinned, wiping it on his shirt.

Alesso smiled back and lay back on the couch as they continued to munch and watch [V].

"What if-?" he started.

"No."

"No, but what if-?"

"Nah. Not tonight." Ingrosso turned away to look at something.

Alesso pouted.

He wanted to see 'Don't You Worry Child' play again, like it had last time he had stayed the night.

He had ended up falling asleep on the very same couch, while Seb had stumbled to his own bed after a few too many beers.

He smiled when he remembered he had awoken by a soft nudge, and the overwhelming scent of breakfast in his nose as Ingrosso placed it on the table, along with hot coffee.

The older Swede shoved him out of his reminiscence, "Don't fall asleep on me man.."

Alesso pretended to be offended. "I don't "fall asleep" on people..."

One raised eyebrow later, and Alesso threw up his hands dramatically.

"One time!"

Sebastian laughed. "So you sure you've only ever, "fallen asleep" on someone, and it was here?"

"Y-yes." Alesso cocked his head, questioning his memory, "But then again, we were drunk."

A few awkward minutes passed as Alesso concentrated on trying to not set himself on fire as he watched Miley Cyrus on a wrecking ball.

Sebastian licked his top lip and stood up,

"I'll cook dinner up. Shall I get the pizzas out, or-?"

"Yeah cook 'em please, I'm so hungry..." Alesso then smiled and stood up.

They both walked to the kitchen. Seb played around with the oven while Alesso picked the pizzas from the freezer, but not with a few squeals at how cold his hands became. He shoved them into the taller man's chest.

"Cook. Now."

Ingrosso pulled a face at him and set to work, attempting to slice the plastic with a blunt knife.

Alesso sat back on the couch and drank some of his coke, grinning into the bottle at Ellie Goulding's current new single. Sebastian swore.

"How hard can this be?" He groaned, still trying to open the pizza covering. Alesso stood up and peered over the counter.

"Seb, that's what you generally use to butter bread, not cut through child-proof plastic."

Seb looked it and smiled.

"If I wasn't so damn hungry, I'd stab you with this." He turned back to the shorter man.

"Oh yeah, and go to the doctor's with a scar about the size of...nothing." Alesso chuckled " 'Oh hello Doctor' 'Hello Alesso. How are you hurt?' -"

Seb was grinning at this point, putting the pizza up to his teeth,

" 'Oh! Well my friend *violently* stabbed me with a blunt knife and all I have is this weak-ass bruise.'"

Ingrosso successfully bit through the plastic, spitting out the tiny bit in his mouth, laughing softly.

" 'Where is this so-called friend of yours?" "Oh, He's just over there, -still- trying to open a pizza container up with the same knife he stabbed me with-"

Ingrosso burst out laughing, nearly dropping their dinner on the ground.

Alesso doubled over laughing at Seb. The pair were breathless quite quickly.

Buzz.

Buuuuzzzz.

Ingrosso stood up, and patted -Buuuuzzzz- his hips then arse, before turning to his side -Buuuuzzzz- and seeing his phone going off from the kitchen bench.

He pressed it, then held it to his ear.

"Yo."

A mumble of excited words came out of the phone, Sebastian smiled then looked to Alesso, who was confused.

"Yeah sure, come over..."

'Thanks bye!" The audible sound replied before the phone call ended. Alesso was pouting.

.

Sebastian looked up, "Otto is coming around."

Alesso stopped pouting. Quickly.

A half hour passed.

Knock, knock!!

Ingrosso and Alesso stopped raving to David Guetta's 'Bad' and quickly started a game of rock, paper, scissors to who had to open the door.

Rock - Paper.

Alesso jogged to the front door, leaving Ingrosso to detour and deal with the pizzas while the oven had finally warmed up from when Seb had finally , and actually remembered himself, to turn it on.

Opening the door, The third Swedish Dj was juggling a laptop and a bag of clothes in his hands.

"Hey O!"

"Hey A!" Otto grinned, before looking at the items. "Let's uhh, skip the hug... Computer..." Otto slid the laptop into Alesso's arms and stepped past.

"I!"

Ingrosso looked up at Otto weirdly as he approached the tall male. They both hugged, awkwardly, before Otto walked down a random hallway, trying to find the bedroom.

Alesso grinned. The toilet was down there.

"Where is your room!?" Otto called out.

"Down the other hallway, on the left!" Sebastian laughed back, winking at Alesso. Otto was now heading towards the garage.

Otto walked past, some kind of satisfied grin on his face.

Jettman growled at the pair a minute later. "I give up!"

His blond hair reappeared from the hallway, a pout forming on his child-like face.

"We were messing with you. You're on the couch." Sebastian replied cheekily.

Otto was so done by now. He headed toward the couch and placed the stuff gently down, before flopping onto it. So god-damned done.

Alesso walked down and sat next to the man, who folded his arms and looked away, trying not to break face.

"Oh, don't be too annoyed, we have pizza!" Alesso exclaimed. Otto raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"Bastards..." he mumbled, now smirking.

"10 minutes to go, until dinner is ready. What shall we do?" Ingrosso clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly, looking over the kitchen counter at the youthful pair.

Silence.

"Well, don't both answer at once!"

-

Otto was wrestling Alesso for the last piece of meat-topped pizza. They were on the floor, and Alesso was pinned by an elbow to his neck.

"I haven't had breakfast!!" He started, his hand gripping Otto's arm to keep himself from being strangled.

"Well I'm gonna sleep on the couch so I deserve the last piece!" Otto cried back.

Sebastian laughed as he was washing his plate. "You two..."

"OTTO STARTED IT!" Alesso gasped as Otto put all of his weight onto his chest.

" Alesso, you are a LIAR!" Otto grinned, sitting up and moving up on the helpless male.

Ingrosso stepped forward and sat on the nearest seat and watched. Alesso made a move to pull Jettman's arm up and bite it, but was stopped with a palm pushing slightly on his forehead.

"No!" Otto growled.

"Ahh! C'mon..!" He begged. His arm moved to strike into flesh, poking at the sensitive skin over the taller Swede's ribs, and successfully making Otto squeal.

Then Alesso's arm was pinned somewhere beside his head.

"Damn...."

Sebastian grabbed the last piece of pizza and nibbled on the bottom, much to Alesso's dismay, which turned Otto's head to him.

"No! Stop!" he begged.

"Seb, no!"

Ingrosso grinned devilishly. "All that fighting, and I could eat this right in front of you..."

Otto pulled the puppy eyes, as Alesso looked up to him with a glare.

Neither worked.

Sebastian took a big bite and both males on the ground moaned and groaned, watching helplessly.

"Seb, please..." Otto looked betrayed.

Sebastian thought for a moment. "Otto..?"

The tall male raised his eyebrows.

"I will let you eat half of it..." He started, pausing for effect.

"If?"

"-The other half is smeared across Alessandro's face."

Alesso looked properly betrayed. He silently cursed at his mentor.

"No, stop please-" But Otto took his half, looked down at Alesso, grinning, and ate it slowly.

Otto was of course, making the most of the scene. Biting and chewing, making small satisfied noises, closing his eyes.

The pizza was, literally, the only thing making this scene innocent, Sebastian thought. He wanted to look away, purely because his brain was taking the pizza away in his mind and turning into some kind of porn foreplay scene.

Of his boys. The Refune friendship, now family.

He scolded himself and stood up, concentrating on the fact Otto was wrestling Alesso, and eating his prize.

Then all of a sudden, Otto swallowed, and licked his lips, eyes now boring into the face of his captive.

"Your turn, A..."

Sebastian shook himself out of his inappropriate imagination and forced himself to sit back down and grab the other half of the pizza,

Alesso's eyes widened. His half.

He opened his mouth, tempting either friend to let him eat it. But Otto was passed the slice. Alesso watched as the taller pressed the slice onto his nose and around his eyes.

Alesso shut his them instinctively and tried to move his mouth up to Otto's hand, to eat what he thought was rightfully his.

"Mine! Let me eat it!"

"No!" Otto laughed, pulling the sauce around Alesso's chin, making a proper mess. Ingrosso was pissing himself laughing behind them, nearly falling off the seat.

Alesso gasped again, when finally the empty base was shoved into his mouth, along with two fingers.

Alesso bit the fingers, and made Otto jump back and squeal again. He ate the base and grinned up at Otto, who, after a few moments of dramatised pouting, grinned back.

Sebastian's breath hitched. It was too cute.

He stood up, grabbed the rest of the dishes, and started washing them.

A few grunts and the pair stood up, brushing themselves off.

*******************************************

Alternate scene. Where Alesso steals some pizza and makes Otto blush.

Alesso looked properly betrayed. He silently cursed at his mentor.

"No, stop please-" But Otto took his half, looked down at Alesso, grinning, and ate it slowly.

From Seb's view, the way Alesso looked up at the scene, would've looked absolutely lustfully up at Otto, if the pizza wasn't there at all.

Otto was of course, making the most of the scene. Biting and chewing, making small satisfied noises, closing his eyes.

Alesso had had enough. He reached up and tried to grab it out of Otto's mouth. "Mine!"

One hand was pinned, as it was before, his other was smacked away. Alesso groaned and reached up again, only managing to just touch the crust before Otto grabbed his wrist and threw it onto the ground, holding the pizza tightly between his teeth. Alesso struggled underneath Jettman and sighed, almost submissively.

Otto's eyes were boring into Alesso's.

Smiling down, trying to come across as his superior. More like superior-ly stubborn.

He struggled again, but his hands were folded back next to his ears, bent on an almost comfortable angle, so he stayed there for a moment.

Plotting.

Ingrosso coughed from behind him, and muttered an 'oh god," before patting his chest.

Alesso suddenly stretched his arms out, Otto fell onto his chest with a surprised "Oh!". Alesso opened his mouth as the taller fell, and gripped the pizza between his teeth.

Some landed across his cheek but he ignored it.

Biting down on the pizza was easy, trying to breathe with Otto only millimetres away was partially suffocating and ... distracting.

Their lips touched as Alesso bit some pizza off and moved his head aside to chew it, chuckling.

Otto was breathing heavily between them and tried to wiggle back some distance, but Alesso kept his arms straight.

" I win..." Alesso murmured.

Otto let go of Alesso's arms and sat up slightly, exhaling deeply. He was shocked and had dropped the rest of the pizza in the process.

Alesso grabbed it with a numb arm and ate the rest. But Otto wouldn't look at him.

His cheeks were flushed pink.

Sebastian's breath hitched.

He stood up, grabbed the rest of the dishes, and started washing them.

A few grunts and the pair stood up, brushing themselves off.

Otto coughed, and finally looked to the brown-haired boy.

Continued... (Lip-brushing reference coming up...)

********************************************

"Okay, you need a shower." Otto laughed at Alesso's face.

The shorter brushed his sauce-covered cheek, laughing. "Yeah, probably..."

Sebastian came back with a cloth, awkwardly cleaning the table from behind them. Alesso headed for the bathroom, taking his shirt off as he disappeared into the hallway.

He shut the door behind him and started undressing, turning the shower on.

The cold water pelted out, before it warmed in the few seconds it took for Alesso to shed the rest of his, now dusty, clothes.

He stepped into the glass cubicle and let the warm water, rush down his skin, wiping his face clean.

Clean of pizza.

Of dust.

Of Otto's lips.

Alesso paused. Yes, he had brushed them eating the pizza. It was nothing. Just for pizza.

"Alesso?" Ingrosso called from behind the door. Alesso jumped, surprised. He then proceeded to ignore him, stringing his fingers through his long hair.

"A?" He called out again. He still didn't answer, wanting to be distracted by the shower.

The door opened and Sebastian looked through the glass, "Hey bro..."

"Yes?" Alesso pretended he hadn't heard him before.

"You, uhh, We don't-"

Alesso looked at the older Swede who was obviously in inner-turmoil.

"Limited hot shower- uhh... Water."

Alesso laughed, he did like to have his long showers. "Damn, you might have to join me." He rubbed his face again, pulling away some cheese from his eyelash.

Seb took his shirt off. Alesso watched, surprised. He was now panicking, attempting to face the wall while still letting the water fall down his back. And suddenly, the water was almost too hot, or too cold. His skin prickled.

Sebastian started fingering his pant buttons.

"Wait, you're seriously serious?" Alesso turned his head, not attempting to stop Sebastian at his current task.

"Yeah." Seb stripped his jeans off and headed for his underwear, grinning. Alesso turned away, eyes wide, not daring to look.

Sebastian dumped his clothes together on the floor then opened the shower door.

Cold air ripped through the warm water like a wet towel. Alesso turned to Sebastian a little, making sure there was sufficient room for him to wash himself.

"So..." Seb started, half-awkwardly, trying to find his flannel, shutting the glass door.

Alesso giggled. "Here it is..." he handed it to him from the shower head it was on.

Seb grabbed it from him, muttering thanks as he held it under the hot tap, grabbed the soap and lathered it up.

It was hard to breathe. Alesso rubbed his hair again, nonchalantly, and for no good reason. He was suddenly aroused, with all the confusing thoughts running through his head.

Otto on top of him.

Sebastian watching.

Otto moaning.

Sebastian coughing awkwardly.

The scene must've looked weird. Must. Have.

Alesso felt extremely awkward at that moment. He was not supposed to be turned on by his best friends. That was just wrong.

Seb had been watching them wrestle. And now they were sharing a shower together.

Alesso struggled to grab the soap from where Ingrosso had left it, hands shaking a little. He needed to wash his legs.

He rubbed it onto his left hand, put the soap back, and made sure he was away from the spray as he bent down and rubbed his hands together then rubbed them over his limbs.

No, he was definitely aroused. And damn it because it was made with memories only moments ago.

He forgot about washing his legs for the moment. Enough for Sebastian to notice he had stilled.

"Do you need the washer, Ale-?"

Alesso looked up. Sebastian was staring at him. Then his eyes glanced down to Alesso's hips. He had seen.

"Seb, it's not..." But Sebastian wasn't disgusted, or confused. Just watching. Not backing away. Staring, in fact.

Alesso stepped forward and the older male stood straighter, chest out, and his mouth parting.

Alesso's hand felt up Sebastian's arm up his shoulders and around his neck.

Sebastian's neck visibly relaxed and then, it was there.... The expectation. Thick as the steam swirling above their heads.

"Alesso..." Ingrosso mumbled, bending forward to him. Alesso accepted the invitation and they kissed, their lips opening with unrestraining

Ingrosso's arm slid around Alesso's back and rested his fingertips along the youth's spine.

Alesso's erection pressed into Sebastian's wet thigh, and he made a soft moan into the older male's mouth.

Okay, so imaging Otto on him was bad. But kissing his mentor wasn't. He seemed to have stuffed-up priorities.

He pulled away, looking into Seb's brown eyes. The owner of those eyes smiled down at him.

Alesso awkwardly smiled back, biting his lip. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Before he could stop the older Swede, his neck was being softly kissed, stubble tickling along his shoulder. He giggled.

Sebastian let go, and turned the shorter around, pressing himself into Alesso's behind, and continued.

When he started biting, Alesso whimpered and arched his back, pressing himself into his mentor's hips, eliciting a groan.

"Hey? Where have you both gone?" Otto called out, his voice becoming clearer as he came up the hallway.

A sound of a door opening, then shutting was heard.

The pair weren't going to say anything. Especially when Ingrosso's hand snaked around Alesso's hips and fisted around his cock. Alesso had to bite his lip from calling out to Otto and letting out any tell-tale moans or gasps.

"Mmph," Seb chucked darkly from behind him.

Otto opened the bathroom door suddenly, and Alesso squeaked. Too Late.

Jettman's mouth fell open.

Sebastian released his mouth off Alesso's skin and smiled at Otto, pretending he wasn't nervous of how the blond would react.

Otto frowned slightly, then went to take his shirt off. Alesso was relieved... "There wasn't enough hot water for us to shower separately..." he started.

"Yeah, well.... None of you invited me..." Otto growled.

Alesso was completely hard by now and taken aback by that comment.

Otto was naked in under a minute, being a bit more careful with his stuff and turning the clothing inside out and checking inside his pockets.

Ingrosso unlatched himself from Alesso's body properly and immersed himself completely under the stream, stroking his long member and humming. He seemed to not mind the situation.

Alesso's heart was racing when Otto was finished and watched as the tall man entered the shower, green eyes staring down at him.

Alesso was staring all down the blond's slightly golden body, and his humbly designed body type; lanky but fit, and absolutely gorgeous.

But then, Otto grabbed him and pushed him roughly against the wall.

Alesso was immediately aware of the cold tiles pressed against his back, and whimpered. A hand suddenly covering his mouth.

Otto's eyes were dark with lust. It was so different from fighting for the pizza.

The attention was entirely on him, and his arousal.

"Naughty Alesso. I sit on you and you go with Sebastian..." Otto dropped his voice slightly lower than usual. He pulled away his hand, then nibbled along Alesso's jaw, pinching with his teeth so it almost hurt.

Alesso was pleasantly surprised that Otto had enjoyed sitting on him earlier, and even more so when he saw that Sebastian was most definitely touching himself from behind them, watching them. His view was blocked by an ear as Otto leaned upwards and met his soft lips with Alesso's.

Alesso was helpless, once again. And he enjoyed it, this time around.

Otto's height helped with the dominant stance that he took over Alesso, who held onto Jettman's hips, lightly digging

Otto's lips pulled away wetly from Alesso's, and their mouths fell open.

"Otto..."

"Alesso..." Otto replied softly. He pressed their wet foreheads together for a moment.

Otto laughed. Something clicked and he just laughed, then kissed him again. A properly drawn-out dirty passionate kiss.

Sebastian suddenly had a soapy sponge to Otto's back.

Otto grinned and bit his lip, pulling back, his arm holding Ingrosso's waist.

"When you two stop being a tease, when is my turn?" Ingrosso muttered, washing down Otto's spine, and lower, now brushing the lather down Otto's arse and onto his thigh.

"Well," Alesso replied, amused, "You seem to like watching..."

Otto grinned, pressing his body back into the sponge, teasing the eldest, continuing with; "That's true. You expect us to know just when you want a turn..."

"Well..." And by now, Ingrosso had lost the argument, "I want my turn next..." Then he landed one hand sharply across Otto's cheek.

Otto moaned and fell against Alesso, who soothed the redness with a slow rub. Ingrosso was almost upset, seeing how that move had turned out to Alesso's favour instead of his own.

He pulled Otto around, and then had his way with the tall man's sensual mouth, biting it softly, as he pressed his tongue across his bottom lip. Otto dragged his hands down Ingrosso's back, scratching down his spine then across to his hip.

Ingrosso muffled a groan and pressed himself against Otto, his hand pushing Otto's pelvis against his own.

"Ahh, fuck..." The youth groaned softly.

Otto rarely swore. Which was why Alesso now stood up, mouth gaping open. Ingrosso's deep low laugh sent his knees shaking, and Otto for the soap holder to keep himself upright.

"Since you- uhh... seem to be our mentor, for music and sex," Alesso bit his lip, smiling, "-is this the part where we have to suck a lollipop?"

And then all seriousness vanished. Otto doubled over and laughed into Seb's neck as the older rested against his own wall laughing loudly, slapping Alesso's back.

"Oh my god..." Otto slid a bit and fell to the floor, surprisingly unhurt. "Where did you get that?"

"Random fan, from her sex classes..." Alesso sat on the floor too.

"Who do you even hang around, 'Lesso?" Otto raised an eyebrow. Alesso shrugged. "People. Females... You two..."

Seb grinned from above them. From this angle, his erection was huge. And inviting. But Alesso needed to breathe and get his senses back.

Too bad, because Otto got onto his knees while Sebastian was looking away, and wrapped his lips around the large member.

Sebastian made a pleasant surprised sound, looking down to the blond.

Otto looked up at Sebastian as he moved his mouth down his cock.

Sebastian groaned and pushed inside the tall man's mouth a little, forgetting to think. "You are so hot..."

Otto hummed happily and grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin inside him and Sebastian groaned so filthily that it made Alesso's hand fly straight to his erection and jerk himself off slowly.

Then Jettman grabbed Ingrosso's hand and actually placed it behind his head. Sebastian's breath hitched and he fisted some of the hair between his fingers. "I will be gentle..."

Otto pulled the cock from out of him, with a wet pop, and began to jerk it, smiling up at Sebastian. "I know..."

Alesso stood up and positioned himself onto his knees behind Otto. He squeezed Otto's cheeks gently and trailed fingers up his bent spine.

When the blond began whimpering, he pressed his lips to the golden back and gently pushed a thumb inside Otto's arse, making him shudder around Seb's cock with a breathy gasp.

Otto pulled himself off again and sighed gracefully, "Fuck.. Alesso...." He wiggled fully around the digit and moaned, his eyes closing, then fell back against Seb's stomach. The member pressed along his cheek, and he lazily trailed his tongue over the warm skin before Alesso had added another finger, distracting him again.

Ingrosso ran his fingers through the blond's hair, almost comforting him. He started stroking himself again, his lower knuckles brushing the cheek leaning against him.

Alesso watched as Otto was allowing himself to be used, to be prepared for both of their cocks. And having the taller man suddenly be under his own control had him, momentarily breathless, his heart beat that much faster underneath his heated skin.

And then Otto made these small, erotic half moan-gasps as he rocked himself around Alesso at the same angle. He must've found the "sweet spot" and so he touched it again purposely, the blond shuddering and scratching Ingrosso's stomach.

To say those sounds were erotic, would be like rating a porno PG.

"Shit-oh...Alesso..." Otto groaned and pressed himself over those delightfully teasing fingers, getting off to his own shudders.

Otto had to bite his lip from moaning any louder.

"Oh god, just, fuck me one of you!" Otto cried out, lying his lower arms on the shower floor and pressing his arse into the air as invitation.

Alesso bent and tenderly kissed along the curved soft skin, and up to his lower back.

"I'll let Seb take you tonight..." Alesso murmured. He bit a trail up to Otto's side as the older Swede finally positioned himself on the cold tiles next to them.

Otto moaned and wiggled his arse against Seb and whimpered when he placed those large hands between his legs and opened them so he could shuffle closer.

"G-god yes..." Otto arched his back down, his head high and let his jaw fall down. Alesso watched as Ingrosso pushed inside the taller male, both men groaning, Otto sighing. As soon as the older Swede pulled back and thrust himself inside the younger, Otto yelped and came hard, squirting all over the shower tiles, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure.

Ingrosso just smiled and gently pulled out, to Otto's wide-eyed dismay.

"I'm so-sorry Seb..."

"Don't worry about a thing, 'Jett." He smiled reassuringly.

Otto slumped against the shower glass and watched.

He crossed his long legs awkwardly out of the way and started biting his thumb. Alesso moved to lie on his back, sliding feet over Seb's legs and positioning himself under the older Swede. Sebastian looked down to the young man with a dark lust clouding his eyes. Alesso smiled cheekily up at him and kept their brown eyes locked as Sebastian began to enter him slowly.

Alesso moaned filthily, his hand flew to Otto's and held it tightly.

Seb grinned and forgot about being slow.

He started pounding into Alesso and making him gasp, making the boy grip his shoulder for stability.

"Oh f-fuck!" He cried out.

Otto whimpered quietly at the sight.

"Oh Alesso-!" Ingrosso mumbled, he bent down and kissed the younger, as he started pounding at another angle. Alesso made small squeaks and closed his legs around Ingrosso, pulling him in deeper.

"P-please Seb. P-lea-ugh"

Seb grunted and continued, scratching Alesso's back, him into his climax. Alesso was edging closer to euphoria.

Otto bent forward and started stroking the cock of the brown-haired boy, which soon had him convulsing around Seb, causing them both to orgasm, pressing wet skin against now freshly creamed-on skin.

Ingrosso grunted as he pulled out and lay across Alesso's chest,

He glanced across to the tallest male, who was flushing pink.

"Good work. Both of you..." Sebastian breathed. Otto giggled and Alesso sighed from underneath them, and wriggled his fingers where they intertwined with Otto's. Jettman squeezed them and grinned, a killer teeth-showing smile, at the pair.

"Well, that was..." Alesso coughed then added,

"Fun."

Sebastian laughed pushing himself off the tiles and Alesso. The shower ran, still hot as ever. Alesso noticed that as Seb washed his stomach under the torrent. He wouldn't dare question that now.

Otto stood up and grabbed the washer and started wiping himself down, wringing it purposely over their heads.

"Hey!" They both whinged.

He helped stand the pair up. After washing himself down, he passed the washer to Alesso and sprayed some water onto his already pink cheeks. Alesso finished wiping himself down and attempted to hand it to Seb, who just grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Otto laughed and stole the washer, cleaning Seb's back, humming to himself.

Alesso giggled and removed himself from the older man's lips.

"What are you humming?"

"Hmm, what?" Otto squeezed the water out of the washer and looked to the two pairs of brown eyes looking at him.

"Sorry, what was I humming?" Otto repeated. Alesso smirked.

"Your "eh eh eh" song. Million Voices..."

Ingrosso smiled and started humming the beat of the vocals.

Which started Alesso off singing the acapella, loudly. The duet rang through the bathroom, and sent shivers of excitement through Otto Knows, leaving him with the feeling of imminent... inclusion.

Eh Eh Eh EhEh!

Ah Ah Ah AhAh!

Ah Ah Ba Ba Baba

Otto smiled as Ingrosso stopped humming and joining in with the acapella, the mixed voices swirling into a chorus powered by happiness and an overwhelming sense of peace.

Alesso stopped singing and doubled over in laughter.

Otto stopped and held him, worried, but still smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"It's called a Million Voices. There's only three of us..."

"Close enough." Sebastian replied from beside them.

They all doubled over into the shower sides, fighting for breath as their laughs bounced off the walls, and echoing into the outside air.

They wiped their damp eyes after some moments, and brushed their hands together, feigning to gain control of the hot water.

But Alesso turned the shower off and ushered them out. They all grabbed their respective towels and dried themselves off, with unnecessary flirtatious help from each other.

"No, Seb, I do not need help to be dried there!" Alesso flinched bemused.

They all changed into loose clothes and flopped onto the couch, putting on the music channel.

The next hit was Calvin Harris' "We'll Be Coming Back" ft. Example.

"You know what?" Alesso said, hooking hands with both men beside him,

"I could get used to this..." He smiled and cocked his head to Otto, who leaned forward to kiss him.

"Yeah, me too..." Otto whispered.

"Especially that pizza fight..." Ingrosso added, stealing the remote.

"So, the rest of tonight will be cuddling and talking nonsense?" Otto leaned back.

"Yep," Both Ingrosso and Alesso replied, ending the word with a loud, and perfect, high five.


End file.
